Irresistible
by Beautiful Sensations
Summary: He was pulling her away, and try as she might, she couldn't resist.


Pairing- Lyon x Juvia, Lyvia

Word count- 1,632 (without author's notes)

Summary- He was pulling her away, and try as she might, she couldn't resist.

_A/N- This one-shot is for the __**NEW Fairy Tail Writing Challenges **__by Mrs. HopeEstheim. The first challenge was to write a Lyvia one-shot, and can I tell you, it was one heck of a challenge! Anyways, I hope you like it. _

_**Standard disclaimers apply.**_

-X-

It was snowing.

Yes- _snowing_, tiny silver flakes floating down from the heavens.

She frowned.

This was strange.

Usually her sadness brought about rain, not snow. The change in the precipitation puzzled her. But she didn't pay much attention to it- at least not then.

-X-

She opened her purse- only to find it empty, except for a few tiny jewels that had rolled into the corner of her purse.

What had she spent on? Other than several metres of cloth that she had bought and transformed into numerous Gray-sama plushies, which were all now lounging on her bed, staring at her- making her feel satisfied.

Whatever the reason, it didn't matter. But now she would have to go on a mission. She needed to go shopping, and the rent would be due soon. She didn't want to get kicked out of Fairy Hills.

This irked her, because a mission usually meant no Gray-sama for a few days.

Nevertheless, having an empty pocket wouldn't do, so she picked a request from the request board and left Magnolia the same day.

_The sooner Juvia leaves, the sooner she will finish the job, and the sooner she will get to see Gray-sama!_

-X-

She was a woman. They went easy on her.

They made the biggest mistake of their lives_._

It merely took her ten minutes.

Ten minutes.

As the last of the bad guys toppled down, she heard someone applauding her.

She whipped around, every sense on red alert.

There was a man. A man with hair the colour of starlight. A man who turned her cheeks a delicate pink. Because even though he wasn't her beloved Gray-sama, he had been the one who had confessed to her on their first meeting, and blushing was a very natural reaction, she convinced herself.

-X-

He took her to a restaurant. And a very nice one, she thought. Although_ nice_ was a very plain word to describe it.

And he made her laugh.

Several times.

It was a pleasant- no, not date- _meeting_; Juvia vehemently denied the fact to her mind.

_It is just a friendly meeting. Juvia loves Gray-sama! Juvia loves Gray-sama!_

-X-

The weather was turning colder with every passing day.

A trip to the hot springs would be nice.

But not without Gray-sama.

He was thrilled by the idea- which made her heart hammer- but then it dropped back to her stomach as he proceeded to announce to the entire guild that they would all be going on a hot spring trip together.

Oh well. At least Lucy was no longer a love rival, thanks to Natsu.

But there was still Lisanna. And Cana. And all the other Fairy Tail females.

-X-

"Hey Underwear Man! Can you handle this?"

Thud!

"That was nothing, Flamebrain! Take this!"

Thump!

Since one room had a capacity of housing six people at a time, she was sharing a room with Team Natsu and Wendy (which had turned into a battle ground for pillow fights). Happy and Charle hadn't been counted as individual people. Charle didn't seem to mind but Happy was absolutely devastated.

"_Natsu! That guy at the reception is saying that I'm not counted as an individual person! He's so mean!"_

A pillow sailed past her head, so close that she felt a rush of wind blowing past her hair, and jolted her out of her reverie. The pillow flew out the window behind her like a Frisbee. She blinked and heard Gray-sama saying, "Great. Now my pillow's gone out of the window. Wait for me, I'll be back in a minute."

She turned to him and said, "No need, Gray-sama. Juvia will go and get it."

"Are you sure? It's okay, I'll get it," he replied, sounding doubtful.

She beamed at him, "Juvia will do anything for Gray-sama!" With that she rushed out of the room, her white _yakuta_ flying.

She went outside into the garden, scanning the grass for the pillow. Then she saw someone standing a few feet away from her, with their back to her. But Juvia could clearly see the pillow in that person's hand. Apparantly the pillow had landed on this person's head after soaring out of the window. She began to walk towards the person, ready to apologize, when the person turned around, and she gasped.

"L-Lyon-sama!"

The silver-haired man looked surprised for a moment, and then his face stretched into a wide grin. "Juvia!" he called cheerfully. "You're here as well? What a coincidence!"

"Did that hit Lyon-sama's head?" she asked. "Juvia is sorry, Gray-sama and Natsu-san were having a pillow fight." Upon hearing his fellow (albeit former) apprentice's name, the ice mage frowned, but then smiled again and said, "Oh, it's okay. Pillows don't really hurt, you know. And since you're here, and I'm here too, we should go for a walk."

Juvia stuttered and blushed lightly as he gently put his arms around her shoulders, leading her out of the garden. "J-Juvia doesn't know what to say."

"Juvia doesn't need to know what to say," he whispered, and her blush intensified.

The pillow lay on the grass, forgotten.

-X-

He made her laugh _and_ blush this time.

They were both sitting in a café, and Juvia was sipping her drink, which was a vibrant shade of green, and tasted of spring. It had been Lyon's recommendation.

And Juvia had to admit, he had a good choice.

He watched her intently. "What's wrong, Lyon-sama?" she asked, her cheeks a light shade of pink. She wasn't used to being stared at as if she was a precious jewel or something. It made her feel warm and_ significant._

"Oh, nothing. Did you like your drink?"

She laughed, "Yes. Lyon-sama has good taste."

He smiled wryly, "Yeah, I guess. You being here can attest to that."

She didn't get it at first, but when she did, she couldn't stop her cheeks from turning a fiery shade of red, which rivalled Erza's hair.

-X-

She burst into the shop, panting, and the saleswoman looked understandably perturbed.

_How could she have forgotten? _

She selected a light blue shirt from a rack in the mens' clothing section and paid for it hurriedly.

_How stupid can she get?_

She raced to the guild, pushing pedestrians out of her way like a steamroller, earning many protests and grumbles in the process.

_It was Gray-sama's birthday!_

She threw the doors open and scanned the area for the ice-mage. He was surrounded by a large group of people, all of whom were giving him presents.

She made her way through the throng of birthday-wishers and smiled at the shirtless mage.

"Happy Birthday, Gray-sama!" She handed him the box.

He opened the box and, after seeing the shirt, beamed at her. "Thanks, Juvia! I like the colour of this shirt a lot."

"I bet you won't even manage to keep it on," sniggered Natsu, which began a brawl between the two mages, which subsequently turned into a free-for-all fighting session.

Juvia backed away from the boisterous fight, as did many of the other females, and then went out, making her way to the park- because something very _alarming_ had just occurred to her.

First of all, she had forgotten Gray-sama's birthday.

And, in the process, she had let other people wish _her_ Gray-sama before her.

And lastly (this one was the most alarming!) she wasn't even feeling resentful or jealous towards those other females who had had the opportunity to wish him before her. She hadn't felt angry when Lisanna had given him a black t-shirt, or when Lucy had given him a key-chain with the word _Ice_ hanging from it, or when Cana had hugged him.

It couldn't be.

This was impossible- preposterous even.

_Was her love and affection for Gray-sama beginning to diminish?_

She hadn't been thinking about him much lately. According to her love calculations, if one loves someone truly, then one must think about one's beloved for at least ten hours in a day.

She counted how many hours she had been thinking about Gray-sama yesterday.

Five hours.

Five hours!

FIVE HOURS ONLY!

What had she been doing for the other five hours?

_Lyon-sama…_

_No_, she thought frantically. _No, it can't be! Something is wrong! Juvia is not thinking about Lyon-sama, Juvia loves Gray-sama, Juvia is not thinking about Lyon-sama- wait, is that Lyon-sama?_

"Lyon-sama?"

The figure in front of her turned around, proving her to be right.

"Juvia! I'm so happy to see you!" he smiled at her, and without thinking, she smiled back.

"What is Lyon-sama doing here in Magnolia?"

"Well, I was on a mission in a nearby village, and then I remembered that it's Gray's birthday today, so I came here. Plus it gives me an opportunity to see you, and what can be better than that?"

Her blue eyes widened, and her cheeks grew warm and she was feeling so happy and content because it felt _oh-so-amazing_ to be showered with someone's attention like that.

Wait.

No. _No. NO!_

…..But then she glanced at Lyon-sama's face again, which, she realised with a jolt, was actually very handsome, and her heart soared.

"D-does Lyon-sama l-like to meet J-Juvia?"

He let out a small laugh. "Like?" he said, his eyes twinkling. "I _love_ meeting Juvia."

She laughed as well, then, and he asked her, "Well, since I'm new in this city, would you care to show me around a bit?"

He wasn't new to Magnolia, and Juvia knew this perfectly well, but she let it pass and nodded, "Juvia would love to."

He grinned at her, showing her a set of white, straight teeth and linked his arm through hers.

And she surprised him by pecking him on the cheek.

It wasn't much, but it was a start.

-X-

_Ugghhh…._

_This was so tough._

_Anyways, what do you think?_


End file.
